Ever After High: The Choice is Yours
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Based on my new fan movie, Raven's tale: The Story of a rebel is again retold. enjoy! NOTE: Outfits for Legacy Day aren't as fancy.


Chapter 1

Legacy Day was right around the corner and Raven knew hexactly what she was gonna do. She didn't need to talk to Apple because her roomie would offer no help on destiny. Apple White has always been telling her to follow her destiny but no matter how many times Apple tried to persuade her, she would never be the Evil Queen. She is _not_ in all of Ever After _not_ evil and she was gonna prove it. Right to Apple's face on Legacy Day. Raven went to talk to Maddie to see what she thought of Raven's choice. Of course Maddie was Raven's best friend forever after and Raven knew she could count on her. "That's... that's... wonderlandiful, Raven! As I believe, everyone should have a choice. Royal or Rebel?" Maddie said. "Thanks." Raven said. She went back to her dorm room to see Apple styling her hair. "Apple, is that my purple curling iron?" Raven asked. "Yeah." Apple said, "Sorry." "It's fine. You can use it as long as you don't ruin it." Raven said. "Me? Ruin it? Isn't that what you're for? Your destiny is to be evil not kind and nice." Apple asked. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not evil." said Raven, "And I shall choose my own destiny on Legacy Day. I will show everyone in the school that I am not evil!" "OK." Apple said. That night, they fell asleep. The next morning Apple was the one who was up fairly early. Raven suspected that it was to style her hair and makeup. Raven was still asleep but the sound of Apple's royal red hair dryer awoke Raven. "Can't you at least do that when I'm up? It's fairly early. Would you be fairest enough to at least let me sleep?" Apple smiled. "But I've gotta do my hair sometime so I don't look like a raggedy unattractive fairy-fail up there." she said. "OK. Then, at least put it on low." Raven said. Apple put it on low and continue drying her freshly curled hair.

Chapter 2

Apple White then got out her Legacy Day dress. She put it on and looked at herself in her magic mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Apple asked. "You are of course." said her mirror. Apple smiled. "I know." Apple said, flipping her fairest curly hair. She was defintely ready to pledge her destiny. Then, later in the day, Raven's alarm went off and Raven awoke. She smiled and then picked out her Legacy Day dress. Raven smiled at Apple. "You look fairest." Raven said. "Thank you." Apple said. The two girls entered the school. It was Legacy Day and everyone was pledging their destinies. You can do it, Raven Queen. Raven encouraged herself in her mind, You can do it. She went up there but apperently Apple was first. What a fairyload. Raven smiled and crossed her fingers that Headmaster Milton Grimm would call her up next ever after Apple pledged. "My name is Apple White and I am the fairest one of all, daughter of Snow White, that is! Iam totally ready to pledge my destiny!" Apple said and smiled. Raven went up and looked at everyone. Apple got cheers from students sicne she was the fairest one ever. Raven smiled and Headmaster Grimm was surprised. The daughter of the Evil Queen smiling? How was that possible? Raven smiled and then looked at the Storybook of Legends. Looking at the book, Raven gulped. She was gonna do it. Flip the script and write her own story. Raven was nervous though. What would Headmaster Milton Grimm think?

Chapter 3

Everyone had their eyes on Raven now. All of her friends cheered her on as it was time to pledge her destiny. "What if I don't want to pledge my destiny?" she asked. Everyone in the crowd gasped and Headmaster Grimm's face was red with fury. "If you don't pledge your destiny, your story will cease to exist!" Headmaster Grimm shouted. "I know it won't." Raven said. "What are you saying!? Of course it will! If you don't pledge, you'll go poof with all the others that don't pledge their destinies." Headmaster Grimm said. "It's my choice and you can't stop me." Raven said and turned to her page in the Storybook of Legends. She confidently ripped it out. "I will rewrite my own destiny! I don't want to be evil and hurt others! I beleive that everyone that doesn't pledge their destiny will not go poof! Live your own lives because I want to choose my own destiny!" Raven said and stepped off. That was something. All of her friends were also Rebels when they pledged. They cheered for Raven with delight but the Royals gave glares at Raven. Raven wanted to help them feel better but if she did that, they wouldn't talk to her. Then, on the loud speaker, Raven was called to the Headmaster's office. "Raven Queen, to the Headmaster's Office." said Milton Grimm on the loud speaker. Raven gulped. This is going to be talking about her destiny. She tried getting out of it but she couldn't. She had to walk there and do it. Go in there and take it like the fearless Raven Queen did out there on the stage for Legacy Day. But she couldn't take his words any longer. What would he say? Would Raven be hexpelled from Ever After for not following in her mother's evil footsteps? She walked to the office and was nervous when she opened the door. "An Evil Queen is not nervous."Headmaster Grimm said, "Sit down." Raven looked around. The pictures of parents everywhere when they enrolled for Ever After High. Raven's mother as a teen stared back at her and it scared Raven. "Raven Queen! What you did was unacceptable!" Headmaster Grimm said. "It's just a choice." Raven said, "It's your choice. You don't need to follow in your parents' footsteps if you don't wanna." "You need to and what you said out there on how you don't think going poof would happen. But, be ready, Miss Queen. Whatever you do, you must follow your destiny quick or else!" Raven took a deep breath. "Or else what?" Raven asked. She was not going to listen to that advice. "No one is going to change my mind." Raven said. "Go, now." Headmaster Grimm said, "Then, meet me at the entrance tomorrow night."

Chapter 4

Raven went back to her dorm. She was torn. Why couldn't she choose her own destiny? She didn't understand. Raven couldn't show her face any longer. Those words meant she was gonna get hexpelled and she knew it. Most students would say that an evil queen didn't cry but she wasn't evil. Apple looked at Raven. "Raven, are you OK?" Apple asked. Raven didn't answer. She was so busy crying. "Raven?" Apple said, sitting next to her roommate. "Yes, Apple?" Raven said. "Are you alright?" Apple asked, rubbing her back. "Not really." Raven said, "I just had the unfairest talk with Headmaster Grimm." She sniffed. "It's gonna be all fine." Apple said, "Don't dwell." "But what if he like hexpells me?" Raven asked. "Well, it was your choice not following your destiny." Apple said, "That is why you've gotta follow it." "I don't want to, Apple." Raven said, "You'll never realize that." Apple looked at Raven with wide eyes. "Sorry." Apple said. Raven followed Apple. "No, no. You don't need to apologize." Raven said. She wiped off the unfairest conversation between her and the Headmaster. It was time to move on. Things happen and like Apple said, don't dwell. She smiled and wiped her eyes. It was almost time for lunch and the girls headed down to the Castleteria. _What was for lunch today? _Raven wondered. She looked at the food around her in the lunch line and picked what was the best taste to her. Apple brought her own lunch again. When Raven got her lunch, she went down to sit with Apple. "Hey Apple." Raven said, "I royally like your lunch box!" "Thank you." Apple said. "What did you get today?" Raven asked. "I got spaghetti with meatballs. Would you like some meatballs?" Apple said. "Thanks Apple. Sure thing." Raven said with a smile. "I made everything in this lunchbox just like I do everyday." Apple said with a smile. "Mmm." Raven said, "I love these meatballs. These are ever after awesome!" "Thank you!" Apple said, "When you're done, I'll share my apple pie with you. It's my own recipe." "Sure. Thank you." Raven said. "no problem." Apple White said, "Even if you don't follow your destiny, you're still my sister. I love living with you." Raven's heart warmed at that. Was this-? Of course! Raven was Apple's half sister! The Evil Queen was the stepmother of Snow White. Raven loved her half-sister too but she couldn't get the urge to say it.

The choice is yours. Go to to register an account and choose to be Royal or Rebel.


End file.
